Keberuntungan
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Semua berawal dari jual beli online. Sasuke mendapat sesuatu yang berharga. Special fiction for #SSFD2017. By MEI AZUMI


**KEBERUNTUNGAN**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A story by Namikoo Miko chan

Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno

Rated : T

.

.

 _Enjoyed !_

* * *

Suasana pagi yang cerah diwarnai oleh merdunya suara burung-burung bagaikan musik alam yang sangat indah untuk didengar. Udara Sejuk tertiup bebas menusuk kedalam pori-pori sehingga menimbulkan sensasi dingin. Belum lagi pemandangan rumah yang cukup besar dan terlihat modern itu masih baru bahkan bau cat masih menguar kuat disana. Didepannya terparkir indah beberapa mobil box bermuatan barang-barang diikuti mobil sedan pribadi. Oh rupanya suasana seperti ini biasanya sedang melakukan pindah rumah. Tiga orang terdiri dari seorang wanita tidak terlalu tua dengan gaya ala-ala wanita _sosialita_ sedang sibuk mengintrupsi layaknya sang komando sibuk memerintah. Haruno Mebuki namanya.

"Hati-hati membawanya nanti bisa rusak". Begitu katanya dengan nada terdengar angkuh.

Kemudian yang kedua seorang laki-laki kira-kira sudah kepala lima sedang berada didalam rumah barunya, melihat isi ruangan dan sesekali bicara dengan orang-orang disana. Tidak seperti wanita barusan yang berstatus istri dia sangatlah ramah.

"Disini jauh lebih nyaman dari rumahku dulu, hahaha". Tawa keras menggelegar disana, Haruno Kizashi namanya. Seorang presdir Tv KonoOne.

Dan yang terakhir seorang gadis cantik masih berada didalam mobilnya. Rambutnya yang nyentrik lain dari yang lain layaknya bunga khas Jepang sangat pantas dengan wajah ayu nya. Putri sang presdir, Haruno Sakura gadis duapuluh tahun yang masih menyandang status mahasiswi lebih memilih fokus pada _smartphone_ -nya ketimbang sibuk mengus ini itu layaknya kedua orang tuanya.

Kedua jari lentiknya sibuk memainkan _smartphone_ -nya dengan lincah. Rupanya Sakura sedang asyik _chat_ dengan sahabatnya. _Kepoin_ yu !

 **Ino**

' _Tega sekali kau_ Forhead _pergi tanpa basa-basi apapun sama aku. Trus kuliah lu gimana?'_

Sakura cuma senyum tipis baca _Whatsapp_ dari sahabat pirangnya. Dengan cepat ia langsung membalas.

 **SAKURA.H**

' _Gomenasai_ pig _ayahku mendadak ngajak pindah tanpa memberi tahu aku sebelumnya. Dan Kuliah aku kayaknya bakal pindah kesini deh'_

 **Ino**

' _Ah fakk , loe udah gak peduli lagi sama kita Ra. Semudah itukah pindah kuliah, dasar orkay -_-', emangnya pindah ke daerah mana sih Ra ?'_

 **SAKURA.H**  


' _Udah lu gak usah baper kek ditinggal mati aja. Alamatku sekarang di distrik_ Fukushima _wajar dong pindah kuliah juga, jaraknya lumayan jauh. Males pp kesana kesini, lagian disini jauh lebih nyaman daripada disana, haha'_

 **Ino**

' _Buseeettt sejauh itukah lu pindah Ra? Tapi gak apalah biar aku ada alasan main kerumah loe haha'_

 **SAKURA.H**

' _Dasar_ Pig _wanita labil'._

 **Ino**

' _Oh iya jadi keingetan, gimana nasib Sasori senpai Ra? Apa dia tau juga loe pindah?'_

 **SAKURA.H**

' _Entahlah, aku gak terlalu peduli sama orang gak jelas gitu. Udah dulu ya mau beres2 rumah baru,_ jaa _pig'_

 **Ino**

' _Hih, dasar wanita gak peka. Yaudah sana pergi , hus hus'._

Sakura terkekeh saat membaca final _chat_ dari sahabat pirangnya. Ino memang sangat dekat dengan dia saat mereka masuk ke kampus yang sama, walaupun terhitung sebentar Ino memiliki sifat _friendly_ jadi mudah bergaul apalagi dengan Sakura.

Kembali ke situasi sekarang, Sakura keluar dari dalam mobilnya selama hampir 25 menit berada disana. Ia berjalan menyusuri rumah barunya, mewah memang dibanding rumahnya dulu. Terdapat beberapa pohon kecil dan taman mini membuat kesan menarik, kolam-kolam sedang yang sepertinya baru setengah jadi karena masih dalam proses pembangunan. Belum lagi beberapa pohon masih terjaga disana membuat lingkungan terlihat asri dan bersih. Sungguh indah dan nyaman sekali, inilah suasana yang diinginkan Sakura tidak dikota-kota yang banyak polusi dan jauh dari mata air.

"Kaa-san, dimana letak kamarku?". Sakura lari-lari kecil menghampiri ibunya yang masih sibuk seperti tadi. Ibunya melirik sekilas putrinya dan jari telunjuknya mengarah ke lantai atas.

"Kau boleh menempatinya diatas. Ibu sudah menyuruh mereka memasukan barang-barangmu kesana".

"Arigatou ...". Balasnya pada sang ibu. Sakura berjalan menaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga yang di desain melingkar dan lebar. Ia sungguh akan memuji habis-habisan kepada siapun yang mendesain rumahnya ini, cukup besar dan mewah untuk dihuni oleh tiga orang.

Sesampainya dilantai atas menuju suatu ruangan yang pastinya ini adalah kamar Sakura. Ia menarik kenop pintu dan terbukalah kamar seluas 6x7 meter, cukup luas untuk dihuni oleh satu orang. Temboknya yang dihiasi _wallpaper_ bunga sakura didominasi warna _soft pink_ dan putih itu terkesan feminim membuat Sakura tak ingin keluar dari kamarnya.

" _Kawaii_ ...". Mata emerald itu berbinar dan langsung melompat bebas diatas ranjang _king size_ -nya mirip anak kecil dapat lolipop gratis.

PING !

Suara _notification_ berbunyi dari _smartphone_ Sakura membuat aktifitas lompat-melompatnya terhenti. Ia merogoh tas selempang kecil yang sedari tadi menggantung indah dipundaknya. Merogoh benda kotak putih itu dan segera melihat _notif_ apa barusan yang berbunyi.

"Eh rupanya boneka tua usang ini ada yang mau beli. Gak sia-sia aku pasang iklan". Sakura senang sekali saat melihat _notif_ barusan yang ternyata itu berasal dari situ jual-beli _online_. Dia sempat menjual barang-barang yang sudah tak dibutuhkannya lewat situs itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang ada juga yang merespon bahkan akan membeli barangnya. Padahal ia iseng mengingat orang tuanya yang kaya tak perlu menjual barang demi uang, tapi dasar Sakura dia memang hobi main _online._

"Lumayan jadi uang hahay". Sakura tertawa dengan tidak elit.

 **KEBERUNTUNGAN**

"Ughh membosankan sekali, aku ingin beli ramen. Kau mau ikut- _ttebayo_?". Ajak pemuda pirang dengan tiga garis tegas dipipinya pada temannya yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam sambil memainkan _smartphone_ canggihnya.

Naruto Uzumaki nama laki-laki yang doyan ramen itu berdiri dari duduknya siap-siap untuk pergi ke kantin. "Hey kau mau ikut tidak?". Ajaknya sekali lagi, ia meyakinkan Sasuke untuk ikut makan dengannya.

"Hmm, duluan saja". Balas Sasuke singkat. Laki-laki ini lebih pendiam dibanding Naruto, bahkan sangat tertutup. Naruto sering mengisengi temannya yang aneh ini, tapi dimata para wanita Sasuke lah yang lebih layak dibanding dirinya yang ceroboh dan berisik sementara Sasuke kebalikannya Naruto membuatnya terlihat sangat keren, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tampan kok.

Sasuke Uchiha lengkapnya, mereka kuliah di fakultas broadcasting.

"Aku mau kau ikut juga teme". Sasuke sudah tahu Naruto ingin makan dengan dirinya dan setelah itu dia bilang 'dompetku ketinggalan'. Basi tau !.

Merasa tidak direspon, akhirnya Naruto geram dengan merebut hp Sasuke.

"Kembalikan dobe". Sasuke menaikan kedua tangannya berusaha meraih hp-nya, seperti ada sesuatu membuat Naruto penasaran ingin tahu juga.

"Kau sedang apa sampai tidak mendengarku bicara- _ttebayo ..._ ". Ia melihat-lihat _smartphone_ tanpa seizin pemiliknya yang sudah geram dengan tingkah keterlaluan Naruto. "... kau mau beli barang _online_ ya. Buat siapa kau beli boneka?". Ucapnya cuek tanpa melihat keadaan.

Blush ...

Tanpa sadar wajah putih Sasuke memerah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto dan itu terdengar memalukan bagi anak laki-laki. Dengan cepat dia mengambil kembali hp-nya dari tangan jahil Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, dobe".

Set ...

Akhirnya ia kembali mendapatkan hp-nya, kemudian pergi menjauhi Naruto. Heran, Sasuke memang tidak pernah terbuka dengan Naruto bahkan nyaris tidak pernah bicara apapun mengenai pribadinya. Untuk apa beli boneka dari _online_ padahal beli langsung lebih banyak pilihannya. Begitu fikir Naruto, mungkin dia malu beli langsung tapi ini tanda tanya besar Sasuke beli boneka, untuk apa atau lebih tepatnya untuk siapa?.

Jangan-jangan ...

Naruto mengejar temannya yang sudah jauh karena kelamaan berfikir. " _Chotto_ Sasuke, kau mau kemana. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu bisa suruh aku juga". Teriaknya lantang sambil berlarian membuat orang disekitar sana terganggu oleh suara cempreng Naruto.

Sasuke memilih tempat teraman dari gangguan macam Naruto, yaitu taman dibelakang kampus. Kembali ke hp-nya dan membuka situs jual beli _online._ Ia menghubungi si penjual boneka itu dengan memilih jalan lain menggunakan pesan singkat. Karena si penjual itu memberikan nomer teleponnya pada Sasuke.

' _Kau bisa memberitahu aku alamatmu yang jelas? Supaya mudah ditemukan'_ **SENT : 088-764-***-*****

Bagai sedang menunggu seseorang yang spesial, Sasuke _kok_ merasa deg-degan dan gelisah saat menunggu balasan dari orang itu?. Kakinya sampai diketuk-ketukan ketanah saking tak sabarnya menunggu.

TRIING ...

Akhirnya suara notifikasi berbeda pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Raut wajah Sasuke menjadi kembali enak dipandang, dia senyum tipis. Seandainya ada yang melihat momen ini.

 **FROM :** **088-764-***-*****

' _Alamat rumahku di Distrik_ Fukushima _no 34, kau bisa datang langsung kerumahku dan kita transaksi disini, sebelumnya terimakasih sudah mau membeli barangku'._

Sasuke menutup sekilas hp-nya setelah membaca balasan dari orang itu. Kedua alisnya bertautan pertanda ada sesuatu yang entah apa ini terasa aneh. "Fukushima no 34, rasanya terdengar sangat familiar, tapi dimana itu ya". Gumamnya entah pada siapa tapi yang terpenting dari itu dia harus membeli boneka itu sampai dapat. Sasuke kembali membuka hp-nya dan membalas pesan itu.

' _Bagaimana kalau besok aku datang kerumahmu?'_ **SENT ...**

 **FROM :** **088-764-***-*****

' _Kebetulan saat ini aku sedang sibuk, minggu depan saja bagaimana? Kalau kau keberatan tidak jadi juga gak ppa'_

' _Deal ! Minggu depan aku akan kesana'._ **SENT ...**

Dua hari setelah berkomunikasi dengan si penjual _online_ boneka itu Sasuke menjadi lebih pendiam dan sering melamun sesuatu, Naruto semakin geram dan bosan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang labil itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti ini - _ttebayo?_ Sumpah, jijik lihatnya jugalihat cowok keren macem lu jadi gini, ada masalah apa hah? _"_. Bentak Naruto bertubi-tubi tanpa perasaan pada Sasuke, sementara si empu tak mempedulikannya, toh Naruto tidak mungkin bisa membantu dia.

"Bukan urusan lu dobe, sana minggir". Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghindar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, sumpah _gak enak_ di _kacangin_ ...

"Sialan kau Sasuke Temeeee ...". Teriak Naruto frustasi, ia lelah _dikacangin_ terus sama Sasuke.

Masih terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan berisik Naruto ditelinga Sasuke, dia tidak menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih mengatasi masalahnya yang terus mengganggu otaknya dari awal ia menginjakan kaki dikampus ini sampai detik ini. Dengan modal nekat, Sasuke masuk ke fakultas jurusan kedokteran sendiri. Universitas ini memang sangat luas dan banyak jurusannya, jadi wajar saja kalau ada sebagian yang tidak diketahui oleh Sasuke maupun yang lainnya. Iya Sasuke sendirian masuk fakultas kedokteran, beberapa mahasiwa disana terutama para wanita sibuk bisik-bisik sambil melihat cowok ganteng nyasar kesana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke, iyalah wajar cowok-cowok difakultas sana Cuma modal otak doang, wajah jauh mumpuni dibanding Sasuke.

"Ssttt, dia anak mana aku baru lihat".

"Mana kutahu pig, dari dulu ternyata dikampus kita ada pangeran berkuda putihnya, tau gini aku lebih milih dia daripada si gigi palsu itu".

"Dasar genit kau Karin, kubilang Suigetsu tau rasa lu".

"Paan sih, bukan urusan lu".

Begitu kira-kira percakapan _absurd_ mereka. Namun Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, ia tetap fokus seperti mencari sesuatu. Rupanya dia menghapiri seorang laki-laki dengan warna rambut putih. Sasuke menyodorkan _smartphone-_ nya dan menunjukan sebuah photo.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal gadis ini, Suigetsu".

"Oh , dulu dia memang difakultas ini tapi sekarang sudah pindah entah kemana. Memangnga kenapa, Sas?". Ucap Suigetsu ber-Oh ria sambil menjelaskan keberadaan orang itu.

"kenapa dia pindah? Apa ada masalah disini?". Balas Sasuke tak sabaran mendengar penjelasan dari teman orang yang dimaksud dirinya.

"Mana ku tahu, tanya aja sama orang tuanya haha".

"Aku sedang bicara serius".

"Ahahaa jangan-jangan kau suka sama Sakura, iya kan. Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang Sasuke".

Sasuke hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya kesamping. Terjawab sudah semuanya, rupanya yang membuat Sasuke menjadi seperti ini gara-gara wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah membuatnya hampir gila sampai melupakan segalanya, membuat dirinya menjadi gelisah setiap malam. Memang aneh sekali, kenapa gadis itu selalu menggangu otaknya setiap hari padahal dia tak mengenalnya. Tidak seperti wanita-wanitanya dulu yang pernah singgah dihatinya tapi ini berbeda dari mereka. Sudahlah hanya Sasuke dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

"Terimakasih Suigetsu". Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan lebih tepatnya pernyataannya Suigetsu, Sasuke mengambil kembali _Smartphone_ nya dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

 **KEBERUNTUNGAN**

Sakura Haruno namanya, dialah gadis yang suda membuat Sasuke menderita. Sudah lama ia menyukainya, sudah lama ia memendam perasaan itu walaupun sudah beberapa kali Sasuke mencoba melupakan gadis itu tapi mustahil. Ia sering melihat gadis musim semi itu digerbang kampus atau ditempat parkir, kadang kebetulan bertemu dikantin bersama teman-temannya. Mana mungkin Sasuke bisa melupakannya. Kemudian dengan modal nekat dan memberanikan diri, Sasuke ingin memberinya kejutan tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, dengan memberikan sebuah benda empuk dan berbulu yaitu boneka (dia minta saran anak perempuan kecil tetangganya, apa yang selalu disukai para wanita selain bunga dan coklat, dan anak kecil itu bilang boneka teddy bear) dan memberikannyantepat hari valentine nanti.

Kemudian dia langsung membeli boneka lewat _online shop_. Seperti yang dijanjikan sipenjual itu ia dapat mengambil barangnya setelah seminggu kemudian.

 _Lebay_ memang, seumur-umur dia melakukan hal kekanakan begini. Makannya saat Naruto merampas paksa hp-nya saat itu ia takut diledek lain-lain oleh teman berisiknya itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat dia harus melakukannya walau dalam kenyataannya gadis itu sudah tidak sekampus lagi dengannya. Sasuke sempat putus asa saat mendengar gadis itu sudah pindah, bagaimana ini dia sudah terlanjur memesan boneka. Masa iya dibatalkan?.

Tidak tidak, Sasuke tidak mudah menyerah dan berhenti ditengah jalan. Dia akan tetap membeli boneka Teddy bear itu kemudian berlanjut mencari keberadaan si gadis.

Tanpa terasa sudah seminggu lagi, Sasuke segera bergegas siap-siap untuk pergi. Kebetulan hari itu tidak ada jadwal _ngampus_ jadi Sasuke bisa berangkat tanpa tergesa-gesa mengingat distrik Fukushima sangatlah jauh dari Konoha, tempat tinggalnya.

' _Aku berangkat sekarang menuju kesana, kita ketemuan dimana?'_ **SENT ...**

 **FROM: TeddyBear '** _Kau masih ingatkan alamatnya. Nanti aku samperin kamu kalau udah nyampe langsung COD ditempat'._

' _Baiklah tunggu aku disana ya, sepertinya sedikit lama karena aku dari Konoha'._ **SENT**

 **FROM : TeddyBear**

' _Iya aku tau jaraknya lumayan, akan aku tunggu sampai kau datang'._

Ini bukan seperti jual beli, melainkan lebih menjurus ke _dating_. Sasuke tidak tidak tau orang ini laki-laki atau perempuan, atau jangan-jangan orang tua dia tidak peduli, maka dari itu dia menamai kontak itu sesuai perannya. Teddy bear, nama yang cocok.

"Mau kemana kau baka?". Tahan seorang pria yang wajahnya hampir serupa dengan Sasuke namun dia jauh lebih tua darinya, pria itu adalah kakak kandung Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu, minggir". Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak menghiraukan orang disekitarnya yang menurutnya mengganggu itu. Dia berjalan melewati kakaknya, Itachi dengan merampas sadis kunci mobil sang kakak.

"Heh, bocah kalau ditanya jawab yang benar dong. Mau bawa kemana mobilku?". Itachi merebut haknya dari tangan si adik, bukannya pelit tapi Sasuke selalu tak jelas.

"Pinjam sebentar aniki. Nanti sore juga kembali". Sasuke kembali merebut kunci mobil dari tangan si kakak yang terpaut usia tiga tahun itu. Itachi hanya bisa pasrah menangani sang adik yang misterius itu, tapi dia percaya Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh yang akan membahayakan barangnya (mobilnya). Sasuke bukan tipe seperti itu.

Sesampai dilokasi yang memakan waktu dua jam, sukses membuat tangannya merasa sedikit pegal. Dia Memutuskan untuk turun dari mobilnya, mencari udara segar dan membeli minuman disupermarket.

Sasuke kembali memeriksa hp-nya dan segera menghubungi orang itu, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan kembali kerumahnya. Kembali menemukan gadis itu dan memberikannya boneka.

Sasuke membuka kembali _smartphone_ -nya untuk menghubungi orang itu. Namun tangannya terhenti mengoprek _gadget_ karena kedua onyx itu menangkap sosok yang familiar. Sosok yang membuat hatinya selalu bergetar.

Pandangannya kembali bergulir pada _smartphone-_ nya daripada memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

' _Tidak mungkin dia ada disini'._ Batinnya tak percaya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menepis fikiran aneh yang terus menghantuinya. Demi menjawab semua pertanyaan yang mengganggunya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Agak jauh memang, gadis itu sudah masuk kerumahnya karena Sasuke tak langsung mengikutinya.

Otaknya tak berjalan seperti semestinya, kakinya berjalan otomatis memasuki halaman rumah yang cukup besar. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu jati itu tanpa ragu.

Tok ... tok ... tok ...

Entah berapa kali ia menelan saliva-nya karena gugup. Sasuke hampir melupakan tujuannya untuk apa dia datang jauh-jauh kesini.

"Iya tunggu sebentar". Terdengar sayup-sayup suara wanita dari dalam rumah. Sasuke semakin gugup, dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Salahkan egonya yang berbuat naif dan keras kepala. Apakah harus kabur, atau pura-pura tersesat.

Arghhhhh...

Krieet ...

"Maaf mau bertemu siapa ya? ...". Wanita dengan helaian merah muda itu nembukakan pintu, alisnya bertaut kebingungan. _Emerald_ -nya membulat seolah mengetahui sesuatu dan melanjutkan kalimatnyantanpa menunggu jawaban sipemuda itu. " ... atau jangan-jangan kau yang mau beli boneka teddy bear aku ya, kenapa bisa tahu rumahku. Padahal aku tunggu kamu barusan diluar". Lanjutnya bertubi-tubi. Tangannya sudah memegang bungkusan boneka Teddy yang siap dijual.

Hening ...

Seakan dunia terhenti sesaat, Sasuke tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaan apa. Bagaimana ? Apa dia akan kabur seperti sebelumnya ia fikirkan. Dan hey, dia adalah tujuanmu Sasuke. Semua sudah terjawab.

Bruk ...

Bungkusan plastik berisi boneka yang sudah ia kemas rapi harus rusak karena terjatuh kelantai gara-gara Sasuke memeluk gadis itu sangat erat.

Tunggu ...

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Hime, aku lelah mencarimu". Ucap Sasuke disela kegiatan peluk-memeluknya. Gadis itu atau lebih tepatnya Sakura Haruno merasa bingung, aneh, dan tentunya siapa laki-laki asing ini yang berani memeluknya.

"k-kau siapa?".

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil boneka teddy bear itu dari lantai. Ia membuka plastik yang membungkus boneka itu kemudian diberikan lagi kepada pemiliknya.

"Happy Valentine, Sakura. Aishiteru".

"Eh".

Sakura hanya pasang tampang bego dan dengan polosnya menerima kembali boneka itu. Ada semburat merah dipipi ayunya. Sakura juga tak bisa menyembunyikan lagi peasaannya walau ia baru melihat laki-laki itu.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kamu dan dari mana kau tau aku, tapi kenapa-".

"-Sudahlah hime, kau tak perlu tahu. Tetaplah disisiku jangan menghilang lagi, aku hampir mati mencarimu, kau adalah takdirku".

Bisa dibilang boneka itu membawa keberuntungan.

Percaya atau tidak mereka harus dipertemukan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Cinta tak seluas yang kau kira, cinta ada dimana kau berada. Jangan takut untuk kehilangannya karena cinta itu abadi dan selalu ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

 **OWARI**

* * *

A/N : Rencananya fic ini special valentine, tapi telat publish. Ah gak papa lah masih belum habis kan bulan desembernya. Dan yuhuuu Happy SSFD 2017. Semoga gak telat juga haduhhh padahal aku niat banget bikin fic walau gaje.

Mohon krrisar dan review nya ya, gak juga gak ppa.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Kaa-san, aku akan membuang barang dan mainan dulu yang sudah tak terpakai". Teriak Sakura saat mengetahui mereka akan pindah rumah. Kamarnya yang berantakan dengan barang tak terpakai dan usang seperti baju lama yang sudah tak muat, boneka-boneka lapuk dan tua namun masih terawat baik karena tidak terlihat adanya kerusakan.

Sang ibu menghampiri Sakura yang sibuk mengemas barang tak terpakai itu, memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"Tunggu sebentar ..". Tahan Mebuki saat Sakura hendak memasukan boneka Teddy bear kedalam plastik hitam. "... apa kau lupa dengan boneka Teddy itu, Sakura?".

"Eng ..". Sakura mengentikan kegiatannya dan terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu". "Memangnya kenapa?".

"Kau yakin akan membuangnya? Menurut ibu perlakukan benda itu dengan baik walau kau sudah tidak menyukainya karena itu pembawa keberuntungan". jelas Mebuki.

Sakura menopang dagu dan berfikir sejenak. Sepertinya dia sudah mengingat kembali memori lama beberapa tahun silam saat dia masih kecil.

"Ahhh aku ingat sekarang, dulu ibu pernah berikan boneka ini saat ulang tahunku yang ke 8, dan ibu bilang rawatlah dengan baik".

"Lalu ..". Lanjut Mebuki yang rupanya masih percaya mitos.

"Aku akan menjual boneka ini karena aku tidak percaya dengan yang berbau mistis, Kaa-san".

"Ah anak jaman sekarang memang susah yah, lagi pula mana ada yang mau beli boneka tua itu".

"Ini bonekaku, aku sudah besar dan tidak menyukainya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menjualnya". Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Cekrek ...

Ia memotret boneka itu ke situs jual beli dengan harga tak wajar, tentu saja lihat banyak sekali nol nya. Dasar Sakura.

"Lumayan dapat duit kan, hahahaha". Sakura tertawa dengan tidak elitnya sampai Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan berlalu meninggalkan sang putri dari sana.


End file.
